Enfermedad
by Stein
Summary: Suspencion Temporal Aquella personalidad empieza a controlarte, las consecuencias que trae y la enfermedad que te destruye tanto a ti como a los que te rodean, eres hijo del demonio y piensas que debes pagar por ello... HxO
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia, como siempre, ambas, es lemmon XD y este capitulo es uno completo por cierto, pero es lo triste de la historia, por algo el titulo T-T hayyy quiero llorar, yo y mis dramas**

**Enfermedad**

**Capitulo I. Juntos **

-Vamos Hijikata-san!

-Pero que dices Souji, es plena mañana.

-Si, pero ayer no me dejaste hacer nada.

-Por que me dejas agotado! Déjame descansar aunque sea un momento…

-Mou! Hijikata-san… –rodeando su cuello con ambas manos y hablándole seductoramente al odio –Ya no quieres hacerlo conmigo…?

-De que estas hablando? Bien sabes que eso no es cierto –agarrándolo del mentón.

-Entonces… demuéstramelo.

-Asi lo haré.

Beso sus labios suavemente, otra vez, otro día, ese niño se había salido con la suya como siempre, no podía resistírsele, y es que se conocían tan bien, conocían perfectamente el cuerpo y los pensamientos del otro, pero había una parte que el Sub-comandante de los temidos Lobos de Mibu no conocía de su adorado capitán del primer escuadrón, de aquel demonio que despertaba en batalla y comenzaba a ya no dormirse tan fácilmente estando mas consciente y despertando su sed de sangre.

Le abrió completamente la yukata admirando el joven cuerpo que poseía el muchacho, se veía tan frágil y delicado que temió, como cada vez que lo hacia, que si lo tocaba se rompería, salio de sus pensamientos abruptamente cuando la mano del exigente muchacho toco sin reservas su miembro apartando un poco de tela que lo cubría y comenzando a lamerlo como aquellos dulces de la región que solía degustar siempre, verlo asi, devorando prácticamente aquella parte de su propio ser hacia que su deseo creciera sin limites, pero como siempre, Souji lo sorprendía, a pesar de conocerlo por tanto tiempo y también, a veces había pequeñas ocasiones en que creía que no se sentían del todo completos, pero ahora solo pensaba en que faltaban muchas cosas para que esa noche se consumara, para que aquellos pequeños pedazos de placer infinito que se proporcionaban acabaran, eso si su mejor espadachín no lo dejaba completamente agotado como últimamente lo hacia cada que los demás se iban de patrulla o a pasar un rato libre de batallas.

-Hijikata-san… - lamiendo su pecho y llegando a las tetillas de su sub-comandante mordiéndolas suavemente haciendo que el mayor gimiera ante lo que le hacia, succionaba cada pedazo de piel que recorría mientras su mano seguía estimulándolo, le abrió completamente la yukata a la vez que se acercaba a sus labios solo rozándolos, pasando juguetonamente su lengua por la boca abierta del otro, subió su mano hasta la coleta deshaciéndola dejando que aquellas hebras de un color intenso se esparcieran por aquella ancha y perfecta espalda como si fueran las aguas de un rió salvaje que cae por una cascada, el mayor desato de la misma manera el cabello del joven agarrándolo de el para acercarlo a si y besarlo con pasión.

Souji se sentó sobre él empezando a moverse frotando su miembro contra el suyo estimulándolos a ambos, Hijikata agarraba con fuerza sus caderas acercándolo mas y ayudándolo también a moverse mas rápido mientras el hacia lo mismo moviendo sus caderas, lo volteo para recostarlo en el futon mientras acercaba aquella mano que empezó a estimularlo a sus labios, primero besándola para después lamer cada uno de aquellos dedos que se cerraban en muchas ocasiones firmemente sobre su miembro como lo hacían en el mango de la katana al lanzarse a batalla, sin soltarla, y atacando con precisión y firmeza.

Bajo lamiendo sus muslos, besándolos y dando pequeñas mordidas mientras que tocaba como descuidadamente los testículos, y mientras lamía la entrada que haría enloquecer como ya sabia al insaciable de su espadachín sobaba fuertemente los muslos levantados sobre sus hombros, su mano fue tomada llevándola al miembro que tenia olvidado para atender urgentemente la hinchazón que poseía, pero no lo había olvidado, simplemente quería escuchar aquella voz pidiéndoselo, ordenándoselo o mas fuertes aquellos gemidos que salían ya de la boca de donde empezaban a salir pequeños suspiros, subió hasta quedar ambos rostros juntos tomando nuevamente la blanca mano posándola ahora sobre su miembro.

-Hijikata-san…

-Dime Souji…

-Si me vas a masturbar con la condición de que yo lo haga contigo entonces tienes que empezar a meter tus dedos –lamiendo la otra mano del comandante sin apartar la vista de sus ojos –ahh pero eso si, también tienes que besarme –acercándose para morder su labio inferior- Mmmm no vallas a hacer tan brusco conmigo… Hijikata-san… soy delicado… -Empezando a mover su mano.

-Mas bien yo soy el delicado… te aprovechas de mi dejándome agotado siempre… -no quedándose atrás.

-No puedes quejarte… ahhh… es un buen ejercicio… ne?

-Solo me quejo de que… mmm… eres insaciable…

-Tu no te quedas atrás –guiando la mano del comandante hacia su trasero –vamos Hijikata-san… comienza a prepararme –acercándose a su cuello mordiéndolo muchas veces con suavidad, dio una un poco mas fuerte al igual que jalaba del cabello cuando sintió como era penetrado por uno de los dedos que había lamido seguido casi sin esperar mucho tiempo por otro que se movían sin cansancio.

Ambos gemían alto y fuerte, no les importaba mucho, bueno a uno mas que a otro, que hubiera o no alguien en el doujo, su relación era mas que evidente, se cuidaban el uno al otro, se preocupaban y se acogían cuando sus demonios interiores aparecían poniendo su estabilidad en peligro, sentían sus pieles juntas resbalándose con la deliciosa sensación del sudor que traspiraba el otro, como sus lenguas que se juntaban como en una batalla derramando sangre por todas partes.

Hijikata se separo de Souji levantando seguidamente sus piernas poniéndolas alrededor de su cintura y guiando su miembro para penetrarlo de una sola vez, el menor gimió de placer al sentir esa pequeña punzada de dolor excitante, rodeo el cuello del hombre acercándolo para besarlo nuevamente mientras ambos se movían con fuerza y fiereza.

Souji volteo a su líder acostándolo sentándose sobre sus caderas y penetrándose para moverse rápidamente al tiempo que apretaba con ambas manos las tetillas del otro cuerpo jalándolas cada que subía y acariciándolas cada que bajaba, mientras que Toshizo movía también sus caderas y tocaba el miembro endurecido e hinchado.

Se levanto volteando a Souji y besando su espalda a la vez que la acariciaba inclinándolo hasta que posara sus manos sobre el futon que ahora estaba húmedo lo que les enviaba escalofríos al contrarrestar aquella humedad con el frió de afuera y sus pieles ardiendo, todo era mas placentero y lo siguió siendo cuando nuevamente lo penetro moviéndose con fuerza y velocidad adquirida por su duro entrenamiento tanto en las batallas como cuando estaba con Souji.

Lo agarro de la cintura sentándose ambos, Souji recargaba su espalda en aquel pecho bien formado, una de sus manos agarraba el brazo de la mano que lo masturbaba mientras que su otra mano sus dedos se revolvían entre los cabellos de la nuca del mayor que acariciaba con su otra mano la cadera, cintura y los muslos blancos.

Las ultimas embestidas fueron mas profundas llevándolos a ambos por fin a derramar su esencia sobre el futon que ciertamente no iban a usar para dormir, eso si es que dormían esa noche, Hijikata se derribo hacia atrás llevándose a Souji consigo, ambos con la respiración agitada, ya cuando comenzaban a calmarse Souji se levanto del miembro y cuerpo sentándose sobre él y acercando su rostro para besarlo delicadamente.

-Mmmm

-…

-Hijikata-san…

-Mmm…?

-Sabes que estoy pensando?

-En que quieres dormir hasta muy tarde en mis brazos escondiendo tu rostro en mi cuello.

-Bien sabes que si…

-Hazlo entonces!

-… pero después de volver a hacerlo tan intensa y apasionadamente mas veces.

-Souji!

El capitán del primer escuadrón ignoro el medio falso reclamo del sub-comandante de los lobos de Mibu sellando sus labios con los suyos en un beso suave pero intenso empezando a acariciar su cuello con ambas manos y volviendo el beso mas apasionado

Continuara…

Ahhhh como se nota que no tenia nada que hacer Bueno, pues no se como quedo para ustedes, a mi me encanto amo a ese lindo Souji Okita, es tan inocente pero a la vez tan apasionado, por eso sigo insistiendo que es de esos Ukes insaciables siiiii, bueno creo que me tarde como 5 meses en escribir esta cosa OO y eso que no tenia escrito nada mas que las primeras cosas, espero comentarios para que me obliguen a seguir y no tardarme tanto XD hay lo que sea, bueno ja ne!

Nota: Aqui que pongo de enfermedad la pueden tomar de dos maneras, una la de doble personalidad y la otrala tuberculosisT-T, aui es mi vision enferma de como este lindo niño Souji la adquiere.


	2. Perdida

**Capitulo II. Pérdida**

Un apuesto chico que bien podía confundirse con una chica al no llevar su katana, paseaba por las calle de Edo, el día era bastante agradable y se dirigía a comprar unos deliciosos dulces, era algo que le encantaba y siempre compraba, quería que su líder lo acompañara pero el otro no podía levantarse siquiera, cosa que le causo mucho risa, recordó aquella escena que estaba clara en su mente.

_Flash Back_

Ambos se mantenían abrazados fuertemente el uno al otro, el mayor era bien conocido que cuando se cansaba no quería ni levantarse ni que lo molestaran con eso, aquello siempre le causaba risa, y siempre hacía lo contrario para ver aquellos gestos molestos que le resultaban encantadores y muy hermosos; veía su rostro, aquellas facciones tranquilas sin el peso que siempre llevaban encima, acerco su mano a su mejilla rozando aquellos labios que lo amaban cada vez que el quería, se sintió mal de repente, se abrazo al otro cuerpo con fuerza como si quisiera unirse a él y nunca separarse, se aferro tan fuerte al otro cuerpo que por mas cansado que estuviera despertó ante la agitación que tenia aquel niño que a sus ojos siempre tendría la inocencia de sus 9 años, menos cuando se le metía en la cabeza no dejarlo dormir, ciertamente ahí no mostraba inocencia y eso le dejaba mas agotado que en las mismas batallas.

-Souji… -apartándolo un poco para observar su rostro

Escondiendo nuevamente sus sentimientos –Hijikata-san! –abrazándolo del cuello, sabia perfectamente que a él, a ninguno podría ocultarles sus penas, pero precisamente por ello siempre sonreía, siempre hacía ese enorme esfuerzo –quieres unos dulces, acompáñame por unos, ya veras que te gustaran, están deliciosos, vamos levántate

Dándole la espalda a su espadachín y tapándose todo –no, déjame seguir, estoy cansado –como si fuera un falso reclamo.

-Jeje… Mou… Hijikata-san… no te quedes ahí que hace un día muy bonito, mira aquel cielo, es como si anunciara que esta paz y tranquilidad que tenemos se va a romper en cualquier momento…

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa volteando a verlo –Que dijiste Sou… -pero se encontró hablando solo, como si aquella figura se hubiese desvanecido.

_Fin Flash Back_

Miraba el cielo, a pesar de que aun era temprano y aun tenia aquel azul se veía a lo lejos como algo oscuro amenazaba con arruinar ese hermoso día, aquello no le gustaba, le recordaba a aquel demonio que quería ser liberado para realizar lo que él tanto odiaba pero que no había mas remedió.

-Okita-san! –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz que aquella niña que se acercaba corriendo hasta él.

-Ohh Hola Hotaru-chan.

-Okita-san… yo… ehhh… pues… es que… me preguntaba si… -toda roja por estar frente a la persona a quien mas quería

-Si? –esperando pacientemente con una sonrisa

-Pues… si tú quisieras… acompañarme… al festival de esta noche –agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza

-Por supuesto, esta noche no me toca patrullar así que vamos –sonriendo encantadoramente

-Gracias Okita-san!

-Que te parece si nos vemos aquí mas al rato para ir juntos

-Me encanta la idea, siii

-Entonces nos vemos al rato –alejándose despacio y suspirando con resignación –Je! al menos Hijikata-san podrá descansar esta noche jeje…

**_000000_**

-Souji? A donde vas? –pregunto extrañado, pues todos saldrían y quería desquitarse por la noche anterior con él.

-Al festival, le prometí a Hotaru-chan que la acompañaría

-… -no pudo hacer mas, así que frustrado se dio la vuelta para ir a su dormitorio

-Hijikata-san? Tenias algo planeado?

-No es nada, no te olvides de llevar tu arma, no puedes salir en la noche sin ella, entiendes? –dio la vuelta perdiéndose de la vista de su espadachín.

-Mientes tan mal… -lo alcanzó tapándole los ojos y besándole la mejilla.

-Souji, se te hace tarde… vete ya- quitándose las manos que aprisionaban sus ojos.

-Vamos Hijikata-san, te gustara –agarrándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo hacia la salida.

-No, nisiquiera llevo mi arma, estoy cansado así que déjame –tratando de soltarse.

-Aquí llevo la mía, Hijikata-san, no te encierres aquí, además solo iremos un rato, así los dos podemos regresar temprano y realizar aquellos planes que tenias, que dices?

-Mmmm pero solo será un rato, iré por la katana

-Aquí te espero, no tardes.

**_000000_**

Disfrutando de aquel festival en donde se encontraron a otros miembros del Shinsengumi que no les tocaba patrullar estaba Hotaru al lado del ser que tanto amaba, agarrándose de su brazo fuertemente, Hijikata solo la observaba enfadado, esa niña no le agradaba nada, y menos como se comportaba ante ellos, con esa falsa ingenuidad, esa falsa torpeza con la que se acercaba a su mejor espadachín.

Souji veía los fuegos artificiales, le encantaba el hecho de que brillaran aquellas luces tan hermosas en aquella negrura infinita de la noche, río ante su pensamiento, toda oscuridad tiene un brillo que la hace frágil ante ese fragmento por pequeño que sea, se convierte en su luz, tanto que desea extinguirse para que prevalezca ella tan intensamente. Pero el no tenía aquel brillo, su oscuridad era total, iba perdiendo el control a cada segundo que pasaba, y sabia a la perfección que no podría detener al demonio que llevaba dentro, solo una persona podría hacerlo, pero esa persona era tan frágil que bien sabia que nunca se atrevería.

Hijikata se dio cuenta de la fija mirada que tenía su espadachín sobre él, se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, solo hablo con voz pausada pero firme –volvamos a casa.

-Te acompañaremos a tu casa –sonriéndole a la dama que tenia a su lado y viendo como evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo… yo…. No es necesario –alejándose de ellos rápidamente y despidiéndose con un brazo -gracias por esta magnifica noche Okita-san!

-Bueno que piensas hacer?

-Ehh? Con que Hijikata-san? –sonriendo y tratando de evadir el tema.

-Bien sabes de que hablo –exasperado por aquel juego.

-No, no lo se.

-Con la chiquilla que harás?

-Ella solo sigue órdenes, no quiero que termine como Ayune-san

-Esta bien, pero trata todo esto con cuidado.

-Lo sé –lanzándosele al cuello –Hijikata-san! Y que querías hacer esta noche eh? Ya estamos los dos solos y falta mucho para llegar al doujo.

Todo rojo y tratando de alejarlo de si –Souji! Estamos en plena calle, aléjate un poco!

-Mouuuu Hijikata-san no me quiere…

-Sabes que eso no es cierto!

-Entonces ven y házmelo –susurrándole seductoramente al oído.

Acercándolo del mentón son una suavidad que para nada pensaba usar en el beso, sentía cada vez mas cerca aquella caliente respiración, como una pasión que siempre se apoderaba de ellos empezaba a crecer y al cerrar sus ojos para sentir a plenitud aquella sensación tan placentera –Hijikata-san…

Se separaron al escuchar aquello, mas bien el que se alejo fue el sub-comandante, el espadachín solo veía con risa aquel sonrojo que adornaba su rostro y la vergüenza al hablar que tenia por la interrupción.

-Disculpe la interrupción –también rojo por aquella escena –eh encontrado el paradero de Hikagami y de Kichisaburo.

-Que? Bien, dime en donde se encuentran y ve por los demás.

-De inmediato señor.

-Vamos Souji, hay que llegar rápido hasta él.

Souji se sentía raro pero obedeció, no le agradaba la idea, cuando se encontraba con Kichisaburo le invadía el miedo, por lo mismo de que eran iguales veía en aquel a un despiadado asesino igual al demonio que llevaba dentro, tenia miedo de que aquel demonio despertara, de que si despertaba ya no pudiera regresar a como era, de que ya no podría ver a los demás.

Llegaron encontrándose con una espesa niebla e internándose en ella, esquivaron hábilmente una kunai que iba directamente hacia ellos volteando directamente hacía el lugar de donde provino aquella arma.

Agarrándolos nuevamente desprevenidos como acostumbraba, o tal vez era alguien o algo demasiado rápido para ellos; un leve corte en el brazo fue lo que Hikagami logro hacerle al sub-comandante de los temidos lobos de Mibu, aquel monstruo parecía invencible o acaso era que su fuerza era tan débil ante su presencia?... Pareciera como si estuviera riéndose de ellos.

Como excelente espadachín y guerrero su seriedad se vio totalmente, y aunque esa no era la primera vez que mostraba esa actitud, en esta ocasión en sus ojos se vio reflejada la furia y el odio; Tanto miedo sentía hacia aquellos demonios que se mostraban libremente y al suyo propio que quería terminar con eso rápido, el ver como era herido su superior le hizo tener aun mas miedo y de una vez acabar con todo esto.

Se movía con rapidez, como solo el podía hacerlo, y aunque logro herir a aquel demonio, no logro derrumbarlo, se estaba desesperando por el resultado, quería acabar con todo deprisa, sino… sino su demonio despertaría y estaba seguro que no iba a poder controlarlo… ya no podría hacerlo… ya su debilitada alma se estaba perdiendo y de no ser por que Hijikata se interpuso deteniendo el ataque enemigo le hubiera dado de lleno.

Kichisaburo solo observaba la pelea con una sonrisa en su rostro, veía como el chico que se parecía tanto a él estaba teniendo una ardua batalla en su interior, él quería poseer todo de aquel chico, quería pelear con ese demonio, quería vencerlo y ser su amo y para eso debía aumentar el miedo que el pequeño capitán sentía.

-Cuando te de la señal tu intervendrás peleando en mi lugar, entendido?

-Si.

-Bien, cumple tu trabajo como una buena kunoichi, no me decepciones como a tus compañeras.

-Yo no lo haré.

-Bien –acariciando el rostro de la muchacha –es hora de pagar tu deuda con los shinobis.

El asesino se reunió rápidamente con su presa, apareciendo frente a sus ojos, viendo como temblaba y retrocedía inconcientemente -Que es lo te sucede? Me tienes miedo?

-No… no te acerques…

-Hmm… despierta a ese demonio, despiértalo y pelea contra mi!

-…

Exasperado se lanzo contra el capitán que apenas y logro esquivar el ataque, sentía miedo nuevamente y a causa de eso fue levemente herido en el pecho, veía como el otro sonreía con sarna –Piensas que él solo puede contra Hikagami? No piensas ayudarlo? PELEA! –Lanzándose nuevamente, mientras que Souji mantenía su mirada baja, el asesino pensaba que iba a terminar rápido y todo había sido una perdida de tiempo pero se sorprendió al ver aquella mirada sedienta de sangre y muerte, por ello no pudo reaccionar cuando su ataque fue detenido e incluso lo habían mandado lejos con una patada estrellándose contra el suelo.

El demonio había despertado, lo había conseguido! Pero… el que temblaba ahora era él, por mas que luchara con todas sus fuerzas su contrincante leía a la perfección sus movimientos, eso lo hizo enfurecer, era ahora su cuerpo el que tenía heridas, y estaba cansado, veía como se le acercaba lentamente con aquella mirada fría, estaba dispuesto a acabar esta pelea de una vez, sonrió lanzando un silbido y ambos peleadores esquivaron varias Shuriken lanzadas a precisión.

Souji volteó un poco el rostro mirando fríamente a quien lo atacaba, aquella niña al observar esa mirada fría que le daba y tembló, no quería que su Okita-san fuera así, no, no lo quería así.

-Que esperas?

-Yo… no puedo…

-Inútil! –cuando iba a encargarse de aquella niña el demonio contra el que luchaba se le adelanto posándose enfrente de la temblorosa kunoichi, la veía indiferente y en un rápido movimiento vio caer la cabeza de la que era su espía.

Hijikata dejo inmediatamente de pelear dando un salto hacía atrás esquivando a su enemigo, sus ojos al igual que su boca estaban demasiado abiertos, era algo demasiado impactante, no le presto atención a sus enemigos que ahora habían desaparecido, simplemente estaba ahí sin hacer ningún movimiento por aquella escena que había presenciado al igual que los demás miembros del Shinsengumi que recién llegaban y observaron el ultimo ataque.

Tetsu se hacerlo con las piernas temblando observando el cuerpo de la niña que ahora yacía en su sangre, tenía las manos temblorosas a punto de tocar lo que era su cabeza, veía aquellos ojos grandes, aquellos que estaban llenos de vida y ahora estaban apagados, su rostro lucía sorprendido, seguramente por el ataque tan repentino de que era la persona a la que amaba; sus lagrimas bañaron la cabeza de la niña –Hotaru-chan… Hotaru-chan! Por que? Okita-san Por que? –volteando a verlo con furia.

Sin embargo Okita observaba su katana con una sonrisa en el rostro, veía maravillado el rojo que lucia tan brillante a la luz de la luna sin percatarse que alguien se dirigía hasta él pasando sobre los miembros del Shinsengumi, aventándolos si estaban en su camino, vio aquella mirada dura y expresión seria antes y después de ser duramente golpeado en el rostro reaccionando al instante.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante eso, vieron como el sub-comandante pasaba entre ellos de nuevo –Al doujo ahora! -Esta muy enfadado pero a la vez dolido, aquel demonio que el mismo creo seguía en el cuerpo de Souji y él aun no había podido desaparecerlo a pesar de estar a su lado siempre, eso le frustraba y le hacía sentir tan impotente –Y ustedes encárguense del cuerpo de la niña –volteo a verla con tristeza, al final ella también había tenido que pagar por su culpa.

Van todos de regreso hacía el cuartel en donde habitaban sin comentar nada de lo que pudieron presenciar, ciertamente estaban sorprendidos por como se desarrollo todo, pero también por que el sub-comandante jamás había golpeado al capitán del primer escuadrón.

Souji quedo en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado Hijikata, observaba la sangre que era arrastrada a algún lugar por la lluvia, su yukata estaba empapada, su cuerpo temblaba, no por frío ni por haber hecho lo que le hizo a aquella niña a la que quería salvar sino por el hecho de que sabia bien lo que había sucedido, había perdido contra su demonio interno y tenía miedo, miedo de ya no poder controlarse y acabar con la persona que tanto le importaba, lastimar a sus amigos y a las personas a las que tanto había jurado proteger.

_**Continuara…**_

Me tarde mucho ne? Oo creo que no fue algo bueno tardar tanto pero no tenia la trama totalmente definida y a la fecha sigo asi XD… espero que haya sido de su agrado y no me maten por ello, yo dije que era drama, y apenas va para allá XD Total, a lo importante, sus comentarios

Sei Satou: Me alegra que te haya fascinado, jejeje tienes la misma reacción que yo cuando encuentro un fic de una serie que me gusta y que no había de esa XD que gusto que me dejaras tu comentario, me animo muchoo yo pensé que no iba a tener XD Besos

Emma: Doumo por comentar me alegra saber que te gusto, espero que este te guste igual, Oo o solo era por el lemmon? XD habra otra parte lemmon y por ello se tardara aun mas esto jejejeje Y si... Yoshida tambien es fantastico... jejejejeje me gusta mucho tambien, Besos

Neon-san: Bueno tarde algo pero aqui esta la continuacion delfic, espero te guste! Y sino pues... etto...Oo podrias darme ideas XD, Besos

Hakuusui: Ohayo! Pues como ves aqui esta la continuacion, espero te guste :), gracias por tu review me hace feliz y me anima a continuar o me obliga a continuar XD

Adazmerize Heleison: Hai, ya me fije e esa parte XD, pero bueno, seguire tus consejos… espero hacerlo Oo, gracias por darme tu punto de vista en todo, eso es algo genial, la verdad, me encanta cuando ven las fallas o lo que le falta al autor y mas que se lo digan! Doumo Arigatou onna kirei, chuuuu!

LyndeAsakura:Jejejejejeje me haces sonrojarme por tu comentario XD aunque la verdad hay mejores lemmon pero nahhh asi me gusto :P, en lo que esperas... pues... etto... espero poder cumplirlo jejejeje, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero ver eso! Cuando sera? Cuaundo? Cuando? XD quiero verlo, mas bien leerlo e imaginarmelo XD jajajaja Okita-san asi :) Chuuuu

KidCat: Etto... jejeje sumimasen! Aunque no se cual será el final, no creo que te agrade y tal vez inundes el espacio en donde lo estes leyendo XD prometo darte muchos pañuelos jejejeje peor tambien prometo hacer otro no mas para ti en donde el final sea uno que "espero" no te desagrade o te inunde aquel espacio XD dije espero por que no creo que salga bien XD y no te preocupes que igual me gusta leer drama o tragedia y sufrir... duele mucho pero ahi estoy T-T Muchisimas gracias por comentar :) Chuuuuuuuuuu


	3. Lluvia

**Capitulo III. Lluvia**

Los demás ya habían llegado al doujo, era bastante tarde y Hijikata se encontraba en su habitación frustrado por como se habían desarrollado las cosas, en su mente viajaron todos los momentos de esa noche hasta detenerse en la expresión que tenía Souji cuando fue golpeado, sabía perfectamente como Souji debía sentirse, conocía a la perfección aquel miedo que le causaba Kichisaburo y el hecho de lo sobrenatural, como reaccionaba instintivamente cuando él se encontraba en peligro… Hikagami era bastante poderoso y demasiado hábil, Souji debió sentir la presión despertando al demonio…

Apretó fuertemente los ojos al igual que los nudillos, pero cuando Kondo entro a su cuarto volteó para que no viera su reacción, cosa que advirtió el jefe del shinsengumi, pero esta vez no iba a pasar por alto el que dejara a Souji a un lado.

-En donde esta Souji?

-…

-Sabes que él no ah regresado y es mas de media noche verdad?

Su cuerpo se tenso ante eso… una de las reglas del shinsengumi podría ser violada por el capitán del primer escuadrón? Por el niño que el crió? Por el demonio que es creo?

Se levanto hiendo a la habitación de su mejor espadachín, no encontrándolo en efecto como había dicho Kondo, se encuentran ambos mirándose fijamente, el jefe le lanzaba una dura mirada pero a la vez preocupada, el sub-comandante lo veía pero estaba más preocupado por lo que sucedería con Souji… no quería, no deseaba que acabara como Yamanami… su amigo, su compañero, Souji… él era… era su vida…

-Iré por él

-No vuelvas hasta encontrarlo –suavizando su mirada.

Salió a buscarlo aún con la fuerte lluvia que caía en el centro de Kyoto, no creía que Souji estuviera en el mismo lugar de la batalla, pero aún así ese fue el primer lugar en donde busco, y efectivamente no estaba, la sangre de la chica se había diluido con la lluvia, llevándosela lejos como no queriendo que recordaran esa escena, no sintió nada, estaba más preocupado por el estado de Souji, siguió su camino hasta hallar el camino que dejaba un arma al ser arrastrada, lo siguió hasta encontrar la katana de su espadachín tirada, agrando los ojos pero no se preocupo, si bien Souji era un excelente espadachín así como peleador aunque tuviera la apariencia de un delicado cuerpo.

Ahora llevaba consigo la espada, caminaba un poco más rápido, tenía frió y estaba empapado, corrió al ver un cuerpo tirado bajo la lluvia abajo del puente, corrió tirando la sombrilla encontrándose con que el cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, lo recogió tensándose aún mas al ver el rostro de la persona, era Souji, estaba herido, muy herido, su yukata estaba abierta y tenia marcas y cortes por todos lados, trato de reanimarlo sin éxito alguno, lo cargo llevándolo al cuartel lo mas rápido que pudo.

Entro sin preocuparse por el ruido que hacía, llego hasta su futon depositando a Souji en él, tenía escalofríos y su temperatura era muy alta, Kondo entro viendo la escena, quedando impactado por ello.

-Tráeme Té y unas hierbas rápido!

Kondo salio en busca de las hierbas en lo que Hijikata quitaba la ropa mojada viendo como todo se llenaba de sangre, conocía muy bien esas marcas en su piel, si bien seguía teniendo las que él le hizo la noche anterior había nuevas, se marcaban tan oscuras y feas sobre esa blanca y pálida piel, sobre ese cuerpo furte y delicado que le pertenecia; de aquellos cortes no es de donde provenía la mayor cantidad de sangre, era de otro lado, fue recorriendo el cuerpo encontrándose con que salía de entre las piernas, supuso de inmediato lo que había sucedido, estaba furioso y a la vez confundido, como era posible que Souji lo hubiese permitido?

Trató de tranquilizarse envolviendo a Souji en mantas, frotando sus brazos con las manos, tenía que calentarlo, estaba demasiado frío, y aunque quería hacerlo con delicadeza no podía, al ver las marcas crecía odió en su interior, cerraba los ojos para tratar de despejar de su mente aquellas imágenes que intentaban perforarle el cráneo.

Kondo llegó asciendo el ahora el trabajo de Hijikata, en lo que él preparaba las hierbas para la fiebre –Toshizo…

-No lo menciones Kondo…

Se acerco a Souji que ya estaba cubierto por las mantas y le dio la medicina –Mmm… ahh… -abriendo un poco los ojos, viendo todo borroso pero reconociendo el aroma y el calor de Hijikata.

Le agarro las manos, y le abrazaba más fuerte –Souji…

-Hi… -cayo inconsciente.

Hijikata quedo observándole, no lo soltaba aunque aún no se hubiera cambiado, a lo que Kondo le ordenó que lo hiciera, con mucho esfuerzo se separo de su espadachín cambiándose rápidamente para regresar de nuevo a su lado. Kondo estaba muy preocupado por Souji, era su pequeño hijo, y el ver el estado en el que estaba era muy deprimente, quería estar a su lado pero sabía bien como se sentía Toshizo.

-Vendré en un rato –y no esperando una respuesta que bien sabía que no obtendría se dirigió a su habitación, aunque no iba a dormir, no podía hacerlo, estaba muy preocupado por lo que le sucedía a Souji, y ahora más por lo que le acababa de pasar.

Al dar la vuelta para llegar a su cuarto encontró con que todo el camino estaba mojado… no tomo mucha importancia a ello, o no podía hacerlo puesto que su mente solo estaba envuelta en el capitán del primer escuadrón de los temibles lobos de Mibu.

_**Continuara…**_

Demasiado corto ne? Bueno más que nada era para avisarles el por que de la tardanza, muchísima falta de tiempo, hoy me di una escapada, un momento mas bien, la escuela llega a absorber.

Pues espero que les guste, que me ordenen a seguirlo, créanlo o no, los comentarios animan a las personas, y eso es algo que me agrada mucho para obligarme a escribir haber que más? Souji… creo que ya se imaginan que le paso ne? De todas maneras en el siguiente capitulo sucederá… será un flash back, habrá obviamente mezclas de sentimientos, pero por parte de que personaje?

Sei Saotu: Jijijiji espero que si hayas podido soñar con okita-san, sería genial ne? Y tambien espero que el fic te este agradando XD doumo chica, animas a esta escritora que … besos!

Neon san: No te preocupes que si lo hare, y bueno, aquí tienes su continuación, me tarde si, pero ya explique por que ne? Gracias por comentar, me anima enserio y bueno creo que ya empezara el desarrollo de la historia y por ende de la enfermedad, besos chica

La mascarada: Kyaaaa amiga! Sugoi! No esperaba que lo leyeras XD…. Que te dio a pensar el lemmon XD…. Por que a mi muchas cosas XD… buenas y malas :P besos onna ;)

KidCat: T-T si verdad, pobresito! Pero ya apareció Hijikata XD tarde pero mejor que nunca XD (Rya le pasa pañuelos y cuenta su dinero para ver cauntas cubetas tiene que comprar para que no se inunde la habitación XD) Pero espero que no llores mucho en este cap, tambien espero que te guste gracias por animarme…. Besos


	4. Cuidados

**Dedicado a Patochan que estuvo acosándome mucho y valla que mucho para que lo siguiera y lo subiera lo mas pronto posible, solo espero que aquí me de al menos dos semanas de vacaciones XD**

**Capitulo IV. Cuidados**

No pudo conciliar muy bien el sueño, tocaba a cada rato la frente del chico para comprobar el estado en el que estaba, la fiebre había vuelto y ahora mas fuerte haciendo que el chico se moviera agitado por el dolor y tal vez otra cosa puesto que no paraba de pronunciar cosas que no acababa de entender muy bien, pero de entre todas ellas pudo reconocer su nombre y como seguido de este le pedía ayuda, esas palabras le perforaban como miles de pinchazos que le causaban un dolor profundo.

Fue por agua al pozo para tratar de bajar la fiebre del espadachín y cuando regreso lo encontró temblando como cuando era un niño asustado de la fuerte tormenta con aquellos rugidos que soltaba el cielo como si estuviera gritando al igual que su pupilo escondido entre las mantas, dejando caer tantas gotas como eran las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Souji… -lo abrazo sintiendo como su yukata era mojada por el sudor y las lagrimas del chico –Souji…

-Toshi… como se encuentra Souji? –entrando a la habitación.

-Aun no despierta del todo.

-Mandare llamar al doctor Matsumoto, pero necesito que vallamos a esa junta, es de suma importancia, lo sabes verdad?

-Si, iré en un momento.

* * *

Hijikata fue obligado a separarse de Souji, debía de atender una cita junto con Kondo pero no lo quería dejar solo, sin embargo le encargo a Yamazaki que nadie entrara a la habitación de Souji, a excepción de él y que se encargara de su salud. 

Estando casi ya en la salida se encontró con Itou quien estaba en la puerta mirando fijamente y esperando la reacción de Hijikata, quien lo ignoro, o al menos eso le pareció a la mayoría pero no era así, simplemente es que estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Fueron "tranquilamente" hacia su destino, la verdad es que cada uno tenía una lucha interna, querían saber, adentrarse en los pensamientos del otro, investigar y conocer los disturbios que hondaban en el interior de cada uno.

-Hijikata…

-Toshizo!

-Que es lo que pasa?

-Llevamos un buen rato hablándote, debo de ir primero con otra persona asi que ustedes adelántense y nos veremos en la entrada.

El sub-jefe empezó a caminar sin haber respondido a lo dicho por su jefe, ni siquiera objeto cuando Itou estaba a su lado, caminando a la par de él, hiendo a la misma distancia y casi pegado hacía él. Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando sintió como el otro lo miraba fijamente.

-Hijikata… que fue lo que paso ayer?

-Por que preguntas eso?

-Ayer después de que golpearas a Okita…

-Como te enteraste de eso?

-Bueno, eso no es algo que se pueda ocultar, esos misterios son fáciles de que se sepan, creo que los que son más difíciles de averiguar pero no imposibles son los asesinatos no crees?

Hijikata desconfiaba de aquel tipo, y mucha razón tenia, sabia bien que usaba tácticas y estrategias contra ellos, y por supuesto que Kondo también lo sabia, por ello lo mantenían muy cerca de ellos, pero el jefe de los shinsengumi se encargaba de que el fuese la carnada, conocía bien el efecto que causaba sobre Itou quien quería sodomizarlo, el solo hecho de esa palabra lo hacia tiritar, y no por que no le gustara eso sino por que ese tipo le causaba repulsión, no era tierno ni juguetón, ni siquiera era atractivo como Souji.

-Apropósito, Okita sigue en cama?

El pensar en el chico lo hizo sentirse furioso, solo camino mas rápido para llegar a su destino y así acortar el tiempo que pasaría al lado de ese sujeto que sonreía sin que le descubrieran pensando en lo maravilloso que se veía el sujeto delante suyo con todas las expresiones que hacía.

* * *

-A donde vas? 

-Pues a donde mas? Adentro.

-No puedes pasar.

-Por que no? Tengo que ir por la ropa para lavarla, sino Hijikata-san se enojara conmigo, me gritara y me castigara.

-No puedes pasar.

-Que escondes? Acaso a una chica?

-…

-Oh entonces si??

-… 

-Que malo Yamazaki!!

-Sigue lavando lo demás de ropa Tetsu.

-Si… -deteniéndose de golpe –por cierto… no eh visto a Okita-san, sabes en donde puede estar?

-…

-Yamazaki?

-Lo más seguro es que llueva nuevamente, apúrate con la ropa.

-Contigo no se puede hablar.

-Oi Yamazaki!! No hemos visto a Okita y queremos que nos ayude con unas cosas, lo has visto?

-Esta ocupado por el momento, fue a hacer un encargo de Hijikata-san.

-Oh… Bueno, al menos las cosas no pasaron a mayores cierto Kenpachii?

-Si, ayer fue algo difícil de asimilar y bastante sorprendente por parte de Hijikata-san, da miedo

-Bastante.

-Ehh?? Etto… Yamazaki, no le vallas a decir nada eh??

-Si Yamazaki, sabes que es una broma verdad?

-Si??

-…

-Mejor nos vamos, corre Sanosuke!!!

-Espérame ahí voy!!!

El moreno solo veía como se alejaban los otros dos corriendo, su expresión como siempre era nula, pero en sus ojos podía reflejarse la extrañes de lo sucedido, muy pocos sabian lo que había pasado en la tormenta, y así debía quedarse todo, sin que se enteraran.

-Yamazaki.

-Doctor Matsumoto.

-Okita esta adentro verdad?

-Si.

-Bien, hay que ver su estado.

Yamazaki le dio paso para que examinara al primer capitán, él se quedo afuera como una estatua esperando, con nos nervios en punta sin moverse y no dejando que nadie se acercara y que dejaran que el doctor trabajara.

* * *

Kondou llego por fin al doujo acompañado de sus sub-jefes, Itou como siempre analizaba la situación y expresión de sus compañeros, Hijikata estaba furioso aquella junta lo había irritado de sobre manera, sumándole a que no había podido dormir y a la situación de Souji, camino sin prestar atención a los otros hacía su habitación encontrándose aun con Yamazaki en la puerta. 

-El doctor Matsumoto sigue adentro.

-Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí?

-Bastante.

La puerta se abrió revelando al doctor con una cara muy preocupada pero al ver a los otros dos frente a él la cambio rápidamente –Hijikata, buenas tardes, haz tardado.

-Había muchas cosas que atender.

-Si, lo entiendo.

-Como esta Souji?

-Okita-san? Bueno, por que no pasas para hablar claramente.

-Yamazaki cuida que nadie entre.

-Si.

Una vez dentro lo primero que hizo el estratega de los shinsengumi fue acercarse a su primer espadachín y tocar su rostro verificando que el doctor había hecho un buen trabajo bajando la fiebre –No te preocupes, no despertara hasta dentro de un rato, le administre un fuerte medicamento.

-Y como esta?

-Esto es algo delicado, sabes lo que paso verdad?

-No exactamente pero me doy una idea clara –evitando encontrarse con aquellos ojos.

-Hay una enfermedad que anda rondando por Edo, pero no se aun muy bien como se contagia, por lo que abra que tenerlo en observación. De sus heridas, bueno, no perdió mucha sangre, pero aun no puedo decir algo de su control emocional.

-Souji es fuerte.

-Sabes que eso no es del todo cierto.

-Lo se, su corazón sigue siendo tan frágil como cuando lo conocí, aquel dolor por lo que le hicieron pasar sus familiares fue terrible y mas cuando tuvo el valor de alzar la espada que le di como regalo.

-Es algo muy difícil de olvidar.

-A la fecha no lo ah conseguido.

-Alguien más sabe de este incidente?

-No muchas personas, solo Kondo, Yamazaki, usted y yo.

-Es mejor que los otros no entren hasta que sepamos la condición de su estado mental.

-Estoy seguro que se pondrá bien –acariciando el rostro de su pupilo –tiene que hacerlo.

-Bueno, por el momento no hay mucho que hacer así que saldré a revisar a otros pacientes, avísame si sucede algo.

-Lo haré, gracias por venir.

-Si –viendo que no le prestaba mucha atención, puesto que sus ojos siempre se habían centrado en el chico, desde jóvenes, cuido de Okita, siempre lo había hecho, le enseño a usar la espada para centrar su dolor en el ataque y no en si mismo, pero no logro controlarlo del todo provocando que el chico tuviera otra personalidad oscura y manipuladora. Una a la que nadie podía derrotar o mas bien nadie quería, Souji era como el hijo de cada uno, y Hijikata Toshizo sentía por el chico tantas emociones que debería recetarle algo antes de que acabe con un ataque de nervios –Toshizo, tomate esto antes de cada comida por favor, me escuchaste?

-Que pasa?

-Que te tomes esto antes de cada comida.

-Si, lo haré.

-Bien, hasta luego.

* * *

-Hijikata-san… 

-Souji –acercándose hasta el rostro del niño quien intentaba levantarse siendo detenido por el mayor –no te levantes, estas lastimado.

-Que fue lo que paso Hijikata-san?

-No lo recuerdas?

-Yo… mi mente ahorita es un caos, no quiero recordar.

-Entonces no lo hagas, solo descansa.

-No quiero.

-Por que no quieres? Sabes que debes de hacerlo.

-Por que si lo hago soñare con cosas horribles y eso me asusta.

-Otra vez esos sueños?

-Si, pero esta vez se mezclan con otros, no me agrada eso Hijikata-san.

-Lo se, pero recuerda que estoy aquí a tu lado.

-Pero ahí no estabas, solo estaba con esos sujetos bajo la lluvia –bajando la mirada y hablando como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara.

-Que dijiste? –Sorprendido y asustado por tales palabras.

-Eh? –como reaccionando ante el toque de su superior en sus hombros.

-Que fue lo que dijiste Souji?

-No lo se, yo… -abrazándose a Hijikata –quiero dormir a tu lado, no te separes por favor, no me dejes.

-No lo haré, descansa.

Continuara…

Si si si se que prometí la escena lemon pero aquí no se dio la oportunidad, gomen nee.

LyndeAsakura: No si no te la quiero recordar, ni yo quiero hacerlo ;;... ahorita al menos no T-T.. XD que mala... ese fetiche tuyo de leer/hacer que los violen se parece a mio XD Si, yo tambien espero que no lea esto el pobre hombre... es que en la serie es tan imposible no hacerle eso que Kyaa!

neonsan: Esta bien, no te digo que abusaron del lindo okita-san XD... Espero no te de nada por mi causa Oo... onegai no T-T que haria sin ti ;; no seas mala...

Shady10: T.T onegai no, no llores, onegai... llora pero al final XD... ahi hasta yo lloro contigo y te paso los pañuelos y a ver quien nos ayuda a sacar el agua de la habitación que seguramente inundaremos T-T


	5. Sueño

**Advertencia: Ya saben que me gusta el shota? Oo… etto… se que a unos les desagrada, pero si les ofende pueden saltarse el principio… aviso para que no haya reclamos vale? Y ahh este capitulo si contiene lemon… y no solo por lo del shota XD**

**Capitulo V. Sueños**

_Otros sueños pasaron en los cuales un niño temeroso huía y trataba de esconderse de sus perseguidores; aquella familia a la cual el y sus dos hermanas no podían oponerse pues su padre antes de fallecer de esa horrible forma los había dejado a cargo de lo que pensara, era una buena familia. _

_Siempre era lo mismo, corría por todo lo que era su territorio sin tener alguna salida por donde poder salvarse de lo que siempre padecía a causa de los dos "hermanos" que ahora tenía._

_Al final era atrapado y golpeado; siendo tocado por todos lados, metían sus duras manos que por la lluvia estaban frías y mojadas, las pasaban por el interior de sus ropas exhibiendo la pálida piel ante aquel frió que desaparecía al no poder evitar que su cuerpo se calentara con aquella mano que tocaba su pequeño miembro endureciéndolo._

_Más que dolor por los golpes, lo sentía por como era volteado para ser penetrado duramente; no podía emitir algún quejido puesto que su boca estaba siendo llenada por otro miembro de su "familia"._

_Jugaban con él hasta cansarse aún estando bajo la lluvia tardaban horas en marcar su pequeño cuerpo como algún objeto de su propiedad. Sus hermanas no sabían completamente lo que le hacían, solo pensaban que era duramente golpeado; pero tampoco podían objetar algo, de lo contrario ellas también eran golpeadas._

_Ese día su "padre" salía desde temprano, y probablemente llegara hasta el día siguiente. Él no podía mostrarse asustado ni mucho menos darles el placer de que se desquitaran con sus dos hermanas._

_Veía como el mayor de ellos se acercaba a Mitsu y la abrazaba de una atrevida manera colocando las manos sobre sus pechos; el otro arrinconaba a su otra hermana levantándole el kimono._

_Ambas intentaban detenerlos y sacarlo a él para que no presenciara lo que hacían los "adultos"; al ser sacado antes de ver como la puerta era cerrada vio como empezaban a golpearlas y les abrían su kimono._

_Kin… Mitsu… corrió a esconderse al escuchar como le decían que él seguiría, y al llegar a una parte en donde nunca había estado se encontró con una katana, la levanto sacándola de su funda, viendo la afilada y brillante hoja a causa de la luz de la luna que pasaba por las aberturas y se reflejaba sobre ella… la cogió con fuerza de la empuñadura dirigiéndose a lugar en donde se encontraba antes._

_Una fuerza de atraía a ese lugar, provocando que rompiera la puerta con gran agilidad, todo había sucedido muy rápido a partir de ese momento, todo estaba manchado de sangre, tres cuerpos yacían sobre el suelo cubiertos de sangre. _

_Las dos muchachas corrían llevando a su pequeño hermano en brazos… Siendo acogidos los tres por un joven que se caso con la hermana mayor a sus apenas 14 años de edad para mantener a su familia y esconder el pasado del cual el pequeño niño no recordaba como habían escapado de ese lugar._

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

Hijikata apenas y podía dormir, abrazaba a Souji que temblaba seguramente por el sueño que tenía, el pasado que Mitsu le había contado y del cual el chico pensaba que solo era un sueño.

-Hijikata-san…

-Souji, Como te sientes?

-Bien.

-Estas seguro?

-Si, salgamos, no quiero quedarme aquí toda la vida.

-Pero Souji…

-Vamos Hijikata Toshizo… no necesitas protegerme todo el tiempo, no soy una niña lo recuerdas?

-Eres aún niño…

-Si lo soy entonces tú también lo eres.

-Te llevo 9 años.

-Pues no lo parece.

-Sigues teniendo esa actitud de cuando te conocí "Souji".

-Soujiro.

El chico intento levantarse pero fue detenido por el brazo de su comandante que lo arrojo hacia el futon nuevamente; coloco ambas manos a un lado de su cuerpo viéndolo directamente a los ojos para acercársele y besarlo delicadamente, a lo que el chico no se negó y rodeo su espalda con sus delicados brazos aun marcados.

-Deja que te toque… deja que borre aquellas marcas que no eran para tu cuerpo, deja que ponga las mías para que todos sepan que solo me perteneces a mi, que solo yo puedo tocarte y aun más solo yo puedo amarte.

-No recuerdo lo que paso después de la pelea, no es algo claro y no quiero vivir de eso. Sabes que te pertenezco desde esa vez en que aquella espada que estaba maldita capturo mis sentidos y la destruiste, pero creo que aun quedo algo maldito sobre mí cierto?

-No hay nada maldito sobre ti, sino sobre el destino.

-Basta de hablar, intenta borrar mis recuerdos como solo tú sabes hacerlo Hijikata-san.

Lo volvió a besar entrelazando sus dedos, no reparo en el largo tiempo en que se tardo besándolo; no quería pensar en eso. El haber presentido que el chico desaparecía de su vida completamente casi le provoca que se desmayara, no le agrado nada esa idea, por lo que ahora quería demostrarle al chico cuanto le importaba.

Soltó su mano para abrir la yukata de Souji acariciándolo suavemente, apenas rozando sus dedos con la blanca piel, posaba sus labios en su cuello besando toda la extensión, daba pequeñas mordidas lamiéndolas haciendo que el otro soltara gemidos por sentir la calidez de aquella caricia sobre una de sus puntos débiles ante el contacto de su comandante.

-Hijikata-san… no seas tan delicado conmigo –agarro una de las mangas de la yukata del mayor jalándola hacia para írsela quitando,

-Shh no hables hasta que yo te lo indique Souji.

-Ahh entonces piensas mantenerme callado? –Su voz ahora era tan provocativa como la mirada que lanzaba.

-Así es.

-Y dime… que me harás sino lo hago –besando ahora él el cuello y lamiéndolo sensualmente con la punta de su lengua.

-Atarte y amordazarte –sentencio no dejando al otro reaccionar lo volteo para atarle las manos con el cinto de la yukata del chico que ya estaba fuera del campo de batalla.

-Hi… Hijikata-san?

-Dime.

-Esto es enserio?

-Acaso no lo estas viendo?

-Y como piensas callarme?

-Había pensado también amordazarte, pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea –exhibió su cuerpo ante la mirada del chico que tenia aquel brillo de excitación.

El comandante de los lobos de Mibu agarro a su inmovilizado chico colocándolo sobre si y volteándolo para que ambos pudieran disfrutar de la perfecta erección de otro.

El menor lamía toda la extensión de erguido miembro, lo introducía en su boca sacándolo con avidez, a veces se concentraba solo en la punta y chupaba un poco notando como se tensaba el cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo, y eso lo animaba a continuar degustando del mejor de los dulces que desde hace tiempo ya la había probado y que ahora lo volvía a tener en su poder.

El sub-comandante acercaba más hacia si mismo aquel miembro para que se introdujera en lo mas profundo de su boca, adentraba dos de sus dedos en la pequeña entrada que tan bien conocía del menor, los movía dilatando lo mas posible aquella zona. Tanto sus dedos como aquel cuerpo se movían en un baile erótico.

Decidido detuvo a su acompañante volteándolo para que ambos quedaran cara a cara y poder besarlo y mezclar los sabores de ambos. Agarrándolo de las caderas lo penetro de una sola embestida gimiendo ambos por el acto, haciendo que el chico mas joven se arqueara con una facilidad impresionante.

Sus caderas chocaban fuertemente creando un sonido que se contrarrestaba a sus altísimos gemidos del cual no tenían ningún reparo.

El menor estaba tan excitado por aquella tortura de no poder tocar a su pareja que no paraba de gemir fuertemente, quería tocarlo pero solo podía hacerlo con sus labios; y en un acto de venganza mordió los firmes hombros con fuerza provocando un escalofrió en el mayor que le respondió volteándolo y agarrándolo de una de una de sus piernas pasando su mano por debajo para tenerla alzada.

Lo volvió a penetrar con fuerza y cada vez más rapidez soltando en el proceso las manos de Souji que agarraba con fuerza el futon y agarraba la fuerte mano que lo sostenía de la cadera para dirigirla hacia su miembro que al ser tocado fue aun más deliciosa la sensación.

Ambos se tensaron cuando llegaron al punto de expulsar su calida esencia, sudados y cansados se recostaron uno encima del otro sonrientes por tan pleno acto de entrega.

Y al besarse tiernamente la puerta se abrió revelando a un molesto comandante despeinado –No dejan planear nada! Tienen que hacer tanto ruido?

-Kondo-san!

-Souji, que alegría verte tan activo.

-Todo es culpa de cierta persona que no me dejo ir a saludarte Kondo-san.

-Tenía que ser Toshi, siempre tan posesivo contigo, cierto Souji?

-Y celoso.

-Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí!

-Mmm pero viéndolos no pueden presentarse así a comer, mejor dense un baño.

-Que bien! Vamos Hijikata-san, sino nos apuramos no podremos comer con los demás.

-De que hablas? Aun faltan dos horas para la comida.

-Esas horas créeme que serán muy pocas.

-Eres insaciable.

Kondou sonreía al ver a su chico tan activo, le agradaba esa actitud, pero aun estaba la espina en su interior de todo lo que había sucedido en esos días y aquella anomalía que el doctor le había detectado al pequeño, pero eso no debían saberlo esos dos… Aún no.

_**Continuara…**_

**_Ni historia tiene verdad? Kuso... bueno.. Haya quien le guste XD… o lo pase… espero al menos me dejen uno que otro comentario… sino ya no actualizo aquí…. Obvio no! XD… yo y mis malas bromas… como sea… cuando dice "Souji" en japones significa limpiar._**

**_ Lyn-de-Asalura: XD... si aun me falta hacer esa, pronto pronto XD... Gracias por el review! Oye me mandas la direcc a mi correo? Esta en mi profile por que no se puede enviar por medio de FF XD... ni poner la direc de mi correo puedo aqui! Te lo agradeseria mucho! Besos!  
_**

**_Neon-san: Jejejeje pues asi debe de ser un shinobi que tenga a su jefe XD... imaginate nada más, espero te guste el cap sino me mato -.- ya veras la enfermedad... lo malo T.T... ya pronto... espero XD..._**

**_Akatsuki-Kou: Oii ohayo, muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad que la serie esta buena, sobre todo por que es una mezcla de los 10 tomos actuales de esta obra, igual amo a esta pareja.. se nota? XD... consigue el manga, te gustara mucho!  
_**

_**Chica-del-infierno: XD No te puedes quejar de este cap, no sufrio... mucho XD... nee nee? XD... Espero te guste! Besotes y gracias**_

****


End file.
